


Falling in Love at a Texas Roadhouse

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, faux-hawks, server!stiles, son pimping out his father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Derek's 6-year-old son pimps him out to their server Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love at a Texas Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> momomomma2 asked you:  
> OH MY GOD. So, based on a horrid experience out dining with beenies, can I have a Sterek fic where it's Hot Single Dad Derek and server!Stiles and Derek's darling kiddo tries to shove fries in Stiles' pocket and grabs his pants and does all kinds of wacky stuff and Derek is like IM SO SORRY and Stiles is just like dude i dont even care oh my gosh he/she's so cute! And Derek, people always pay attention to him and kinda forget about the kid and he loves his kid thats his main focus so when Stiles doesn't mind it all and talks to the kid like they're an actual tiny human not an idiot he maybe falls in love right then and there.
> 
> This was a really fun prompt and I enjoyed writing it! I proofed it myself so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Derek was officially having the worst day ever.  His students were all trying his patience, his colleagues were morons; his babysitter had stood him up and he had a hyperactive six-year-old and a shit-ton of papers to grade—not all of which were from _his_ classes.  And perhaps taking Elijah out to eat had been a major error on his part, but at the time, it seemed like a great idea. 

The only time he could get Elijah to act with some semblance of composure was when they were out, because his son knew how important it was to keep their furry-little-secret a secret.

But tonight…tonight was not his night.

When they got home from work and school, Elijah just wouldn’t stop  _anything_ .  He was practically bouncing off the walls, talking and laughing and climbing Derek like he was a jungle gym.  He showed Derek his school work and his toys in awkward positions, and games he had made up by himself, and on and on and on.  It was like someone had slipped speed into the kid’s lunch! 

Derek was behind on his work because he had to help a colleague with theirs and he didn’t have time to be super special awesome dad tonight.  His thought was to take Elijah to a restaurant where the boy would have to behave and they could get a booth big enough for him to spread his work out and still leave enough room for them to eat.  Derek figured with the extreme slowness with which his child usually decided on what to order for dinner and then eat his food (and maybe even throw in dessert for good measure) that he could get through at least half the stack of papers and then tackle the other half once he got the little monster to sleep.

“Go put on your shoes and coat; we’re going out to eat.” 

Elijah froze and turned his eyes to his dad.  They _never_ went out to eat on a weeknight unless it was a special occasion.  “Really?” he asked in an awed tone.  Something incredible was going to happen tonight, he just knew it.

“Yes really, now get moving pup.”

“Yay!” the boy cheered and then rushed to do as he was told.

Derek drove them to _Texas Roadhouse_ because, damn it, he was a werewolf and liked tearing into a fat, juicy piece of meat!  The chatter from the backseat was incessant and though it drove Derek insane some days (like today), he couldn’t imagine his life without stories of Power Rangers episodes and the desire to investigate Mikey’s Shaw claim that he had a monster living in his closet.  The fact that his son used words like “investigate” at six made Derek smile with pride.

At the restaurant Derek requested the biggest booth they had available and a booster seat, to which Elijah gave an ardent protest.  And when he accidently shoved his father’s papers off the table while squirming around trying to find a position to sit to reach the table properly, Elijah decided he would use the booster after all.

* * *

 

“Stilinski, you currently have the best looking human being I have ever seen sitting in your section right now.  Wanna trade with me?” Erica asked with an eyebrow wriggle and a cat-like grin.

Stiles looked over and saw, quite possibly, the cutest thing ever and shook his head.  “Not a chance Reyes.  Besides, you and Boyd will make up before the weekend hits,” he said and headed to greet his customers.

The man was only a hunched back halfway under the table and what had drawn Stiles in was the absolutely adorable little boy with olive skin, chubby cheeks, beautifully rainbow colored eyes and head of thick, dark hair shaped into a faux-hawk.  “Hi I’m Stiles; I’ll be your server tonight.  And can I say, dude, your hair is _awe-some_ ,” he said going high pitched on the last word and giving the boy two thumbs up.

Elijah looked at him and grinned happily, “We match!” he said excitedly pointed at Stiles’ faux-hawk.

“Up high dude,” Stiles said and held out his hand for the boy to slap.  He did so with gusto and surprising strength for a child his size.  “So what can I get you to drink?”

“I’ll have a Pepsi—”

“Try again!” came a voice from under the table.

Elijah frowned.  “Chocolate milk,” he pouted, “and daddy will have whatever’s on tap,” he said with a fervent head nod.

Stiles couldn’t hold back the laugh and when there was no correction forthcoming from under the table, “Copy that little dude.  I’ll be right back.”

When Derek had finished collecting his papers he dropped them on the table and gave his son the stink-eye.  “Sorry,” the boy shrugged.  “Did you see?  Stiles has a mohawk too!”

“That’s great Eli,” he said absently as he tried reorganizing his paperwork.

A few minutes later Stiles returned with their drinks.  “Chocolate milk for the dude with awesome hair,” he winked at Elijah, “And whatever’s on tap for dad,” he said and sat a mug of beer down in front of Derek who thanked him, but barely glanced up from his work.

“Dad’s a college professor and his coworkers are idiots whose slack he always has to pick up—that’s why he’s grading so many papers.”

“Elijah,” Derek grumbled and gave his son a sour look.

“It’s cool; I know how it is—”

Elijah shot up at that and nearly spilled his chocolate milk all over his father’s paperwork.  Derek managed to catch the cup and save his papers but the boy didn’t miss a beat.  He began questioning Stiles about how he understood and quickly learned that Stiles taught third grade, and waited tables a few nights a week for extra cash to pay the rent since his flake of a best friend ditched him to move in with his girlfriend.

Derek glowered at Elijah and Stiles steered the conversation to appetizers to keep the boy out of trouble.  Derek allowed his son to pick whatever he wanted and Elijah chose snakebites.  He quickly informed Stiles that, yes, he could handle the jalapeños and not to worry because he was a big boy.  Derek gave a nod of consent and Stiles took down the order, promising to return with it soon.

Before Derek could reprimand his son for sharing personal information with a total stranger, Elijah said, “Stiles is cool dad, I can tell from his scent.  Plus, did you _see_ his hair?!”

Derek could only smile and nod at his son.  He had been so wrapped up in his work—technically his colleague’s work—that he hadn’t paid much attention to their server.  When he finally gave more than a passing glance, he saw that Stiles was cute and seemed to have bonded with his son.  Likely it was just a fellow teacher knowing what he was going through, but Stiles _seemed_ to be going out of his way to keep Elijah busy.  He came back with the appetizer faster than average and he brought crayons and activity sheets for Elijah.  Derek tried to thank him more sincerely than he had for the drinks, but Stiles waved him off and focused on Elijah.

Derek shrugged and refocused his attention on the atrocities of written word in front of him.  Elijah ended up ordering for both of them with only slight input from Derek.  Derek asked for the porterhouse, cooked rare with a side of green beans and a baked sweet potato.  Elijah ordered sirloin from the kid’s menu, and wanted his meat cooked rare as well—which was beyond strange for a child—and curly fries.

“Sorry kiddo we don’t have curly fries here.”

Elijah gasped, “Dad we have to leave now and find someplace with curly fries!”

Before Derek could answer Stiles laughed, “I know right?!  Curly fries are my favorite and I keep saying we need to add them to the menu.  But I promise, while nothing could ever beat curly fries, the steak fries here are pretty delicious.”

“Really?”

“Would I steer you wrong?  We’re faux-hawk bros.”

“Okay, I’ll try those.”

“And a vegetable that’s not deep fried,” Derek murmured.

“Applesauce.”

“Vegetable,” Derek said firmly.

“How about we compromise?  I’ll bring you mixed veggies _and_ applesauce—on the house.  Does that work for dad?”

Derek looked up at him and _really_ noticed him this time.  He was _beautiful_ with bright amber eyes, mole dotted pale skin and the most adorable upturned nose Derek had ever seen.  And Elijah had been right about his scent… Unexpectedly, Derek had a powerful desire to breathe him in, then rub himself all over him and mix their scents together.  But the most attractive thing about him was that he didn’t seem the least bit interested in Derek; it was Elijah’s attention that he was trying to capture.  Not in an underhanded, ulterior motive kind of way, but a genuine, he liked Derek’s kid kind of way.  And Derek thought that he could definitely fall in love with the man right then and there.

“As long as you eat at least half of your vegetables,” Derek agreed with a little smile.

“Awesome.  Can I get you refills?”

“Just water for me,” Derek said.  Although alcohol didn’t affect him, he knew what people would think if he had more than one beer when he had to drive with his child.  Stiles seemed to nod approvingly and Derek nearly preened at the silent praise.  _What was his life even?!_   The wolf was rumbling at the thought of this total stranger approving of his life choices.  He _so_ needed to get laid.  And the wolf growled happily at the thought of Stiles beneath him, writhing and moaning and begging and—

“Can I have another chocolate milk dad?” Elijah asked politely, pulling Derek from his mind’s traitorous thoughts.  It was the most calm his son had been since he had first dragged the cub out of bed this morning and it made Derek smile fondly.

“Sure thing pup.”

Stiles left the table and returned a few minutes later with their drinks.  Derek shook off the thoughts of ravishing the server and refocused his attention on the papers he was grading.  And Elijah…well he was trying to behave. 

Derek was lying to himself; _Elijah was not trying to behave at all!_  

He was still talking a mile a minute while simultaneously working on the activity sheet.  And every time Stiles was in range he called him over or just yelled random questions across the room at him.  Derek, and half of the restaurant, learned that Stiles was a Mighty Morphin guy and not a fan of Super Megaforce, Batman was his favorite superhero, and he had shelves full of comics.  Chucks were his favorite sneaker but he did own some old school shell top Adidas, and skinny jeans were cool as long as your pants were always pulled up where they belonged.  “Elijah, leave the man alone; he’s trying to work.”

“It’s cool dude, Wednesday is like our least busy night,” Stiles said in passing.  Elijah just grinned triumphantly at his father as if he had won some battle.  And in a way he had; Elijah was being a pest and Stiles had just encouraged him to continue his behavior.

A while later Stiles brought out their food and Derek set aside his work to cut his son’s food into bite size portions.  He then multitasked eating, grading and listening to Elijah chatter while the boy picked at his food, all while trying to catch surreptitious glances at Stiles as he waited on his other customers.  His son was a complete menace!

* * *

 

In the kitchen, “How’s it going with tall, scruffy and handsome?” Erica asked.

Stiles shrugged, “That kid is like the cutest thing ever!  He’s ridiculously smart for his age and he likes comics and Chucks and is definitely in the running for my new best bro since Scott has forfeited the position.”

Erica quirked a confused eyebrow at him and then peaked her head out of the kitchen to get a look.  “Oh my goodness you’re right.  I wanna go over there pinch his cheeks right now.  Look at his little mohawk!  It’s like you in kid form,” she cooed.

“Right?!  And he’s got so much energy—I don’t know what the hell his dad was thinking bringing him to a restaurant when he’s trying to grade papers.”

“Maybe he was too swamped to cook and I didn’t see a wedding ring so he’s clearly single.”

“He did seem adamant about the kid eating veggies and not having soda.  I suppose there aren’t many take-out places that would have catered to his needs…” Stiles trailed off when he saw the look in Erica’s eyes.  “Oh no, get that thought off of your face!  I am _not_ macking on the guy while he’s here with his kid and clearly trying to get some work done.  And besides that, he has a kid that is literally the spitting image of him.”

“So?”

“So he’s probably straight and looks like he works out—a lot—and would probably break me in half for even suggesting anything like that in front of his kid.”

“Possibly, but you don’t know that.  He didn’t even give me a second glance when I seated them.”

“Erica, you are all that his sexy and hot in the form of a female, but sometimes guys just don’t notice hot chicks when they’re right in front of them.”

“True, but it’s also possible that his baby mama broke his heart and he’s strictly batting for the B Team now.”

“Oh my God, shut up and let me get back to work,” Stiles huffed and pushed Erica away playfully with a hand to the face.

* * *

 

When he came back to check on them, Stiles asked Elijah what he thought about the fries.  The boy praised them and then began stuffing a handful into Stiles’ apron pocket.

“Eli!” his father scolded.

“What?  I was just trying to share,” Elijah pouted.

Stiles melted when the boy poked out his bottom lip.  “It’s okay dad—”

“Derek.”

“Huh?” Stiles asked.

“Dad’s name is Derek,” Elijah informed.

“Oh.  Well Derek, it’s all good, I just happen to love these fries,” he said, pulled one from his pocket and took a bite out of it.

Derek’s eyes zoomed in on Stiles’ mouth and he was momentarily lost.  Stiles had a beautiful mouth—he seemed to have a beautiful everything, but Derek was solely focus on his pink, kissable mouth at the moment.  The things he wanted to do to it; could see it doing to him, “But not as much as the curly kind,” he managed to murmur somewhat breathlessly.

Stiles smiled prettily, making his mouth go wide and nearly choking Derek.  “Definitely not as much as the curly kind.”

It was Stiles’ turn to noticed Derek then.  He was basically a bigger, older, hairier version of his son.  They had the same crazy-beautiful colored eyes, bushy eyebrows, sharp cheekbones and even under the beard, Stiles could see that Derek was quite possibly the most handsome man in the world.  And his smile… it about knocked Stiles over.  “C-can I get you anything else?”

“We’re good for now,” Derek grinned sweetly.

Elijah had _never_ seen his dad look at anyone like that before—like he wanted to devour him.  And he could smell an unfamiliar scent wafting from his father’s direction.  He knew he couldn’t ask about it here, but it smelled similar to what had suddenly begun oozing off of Stiles and had Elijah wondering if this was what his aunt Laura had been telling him about. 

And just like that, Elijah had focus.  They _could not_ leave the restaurant until Stiles was his dad’s boyfriend.  He then sat thoughtfully eating his food while dreaming up different scenarios for getting them together.  He pictured dates, trips to the park, cooking dinner together, and Stiles’ scent seeping into their den.  It made Elijah rumble with contentment at the thought.  With Stiles there, their family could finally be complete.

“Should I be worried?” Derek asked eyebrow arched in question.  Elijah just shrugged noncommittally.

Derek was lulled into a false sense of security when his son lost the thoughtful expression and continued to spout random questions at Stiles.  Neither adult seemed to realize that his questions were no longer quite so random.  Stiles chose werewolves over vampires, and baseball over football.  He didn’t have brothers or sisters, but wished he had a bigger family because family was very important to him.  Stiles liked all music except for classical; he enjoyed all genres of movies except for horror because they gave him nightmares.  He wanted both dogs and cats, but didn’t have either right now because of the rules of his apartment building.  Elijah halted his questioning when Derek asked, in an irritated tone, if he was writing Stiles’ biography.  Stiles took it all in stride and ruffled the kid’s hair playfully as he walked past.  Then he paused, back-tracked and smoothed the faux-hawk back into place making Elijah practically purr with satisfaction.

When Elijah knocked Derek’s water into his lap, the man began mentally clawing at himself for thinking a restaurant with a hyperactive six-year-old werewolf was a good idea.  Stiles offered to keep an eye on him while he cleaned up the mess so that Derek could go into the bathroom and use the air dryer on his clothes.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Stiles?” Elijah asked.

“Nope,” he said popping the ‘p’ and not the least bit fazed by the question.  He just continued moving plates around and sopping up the spilled water with a towel.

“A boyfriend?”

“Nope?”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Either.  Both,” he shrugged distractedly.

“Good,” he murmured quietly and in a way that one would expect to find the speaker stroking his mustache with a wicked grin.  Elijah had no mustache, but his grin was most certainly…mischievous.  “Do you think my dad is pretty?”

And that was what _finally_ threw Stiles, “I—what?” he choked.

“I think you do.  You two should exchange numbers and get to know each other,” the boy said matter-of-factly.

“Um…are you trying to fix me up with your dad?” Stiles asked surprised.  He had just assumed that Elijah was a kindred spirit, what with their hobbies and similar likes.  Apparently he had assumed wrong.

“Dad likes boys _and_ girls too.  I heard Auntie Laura say that he hasn’t been on a date since my mom dumped me with him and ran away and that he needs to get back on the whores.”

Stiles nearly coughed up a lung at that statement, “Horse,” he corrected hoarsely.

“Whatever,” Elijah shrugged, “I like you Stiles, and I think you would be a good boyfriend for my dad.” 

Stiles opened his mouth and worked it back and forth, but nothing would come out.  Getting a date with the hot professor with the adorable kid had been the furthest thing from his mind.  He had just thought the kid was awesome.  Elijah was precocious in a way that made him wish he had taken the job teaching kindergarten rather than third grade.  He wished he was the one responsible for shaping the mind of this extraordinary child and all the ones like him.  Although, Stiles was hard-pressed to believe there were any other children out there even remotely like Elijah.

Derek returned to the table before Stiles regained the ability to speak.

And the questions resumed, and even though Stiles now knew what the boy was up to, he found it impossible to ignore him.  So Stiles shared that his favorite color was blue; he was twenty-four and only looked young for his age.  He only worked at the restaurant three nights a week and rarely on the weekends.  He loved teaching younger kids and molding them for teachers like Derek.  And then finally, with a silent conversation utilizing only his eyebrows, Derek got Elijah to stop asking questions.

When Elijah assured his father that he could go to the bathroom on his own, Derek allowed it, knowing that he would hear his son’s heartbeat over the noise of the dining area if he got into any trouble.  Where Elijah actually went was to the kitchen to find Stiles and continue pleading his father’s case.  Erica cooed over how sweet it was and insisted Stiles take his advice.  Stiles thought it was adorable; however, didn’t imagine Derek would appreciate his son trying to pimp him out, and so he walked Elijah back to the table armed with a dessert menu.

Derek eyed Elijah suspiciously but was unable to discern what the boy had been up to.  When he saw that his plates were mostly clean, he agreed to dessert of cheesecake and coffee for himself, and a chocolate brownie covered in ice cream for his son.

Dessert was a surprisingly quiet affair and it wasn’t until Derek asked for the check that Elijah changed tactics and started in on his father, “Dad, you should give Stiles your number.”

Derek only just kept himself from spewing coffee everywhere, but it was a near thing.  Once he let the statement turn over in his head, all of Elijah’s inappropriate questioning made perfect sense.  When Stiles brought the check, Derek apologized profusely for his son’s behavior throughout the evening.

“Are you kidding?  This has been the best shift I’ve ever had.  He is pretty much the coolest six-year-old I’ve ever met.  You’re a very lucky dad,” he said winking at a grinning Elijah.  “I’ll come back for that when you’re ready.”

Derek just looked at his son who gave him a knowing look.  “You should totally invite him to come to the zoo with us this weekend.”

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow, “Since when are we going to the zoo?”

Elijah shrugged, “It’s a no pressure date because I’ll be there and everyone loves the zoo.”

Derek stared at his son for a full minute trying to figure out where _the actual fuck_ he had come from.  “Get your stuff together; put your coat on,” he muttered while digging for his wallet.

When Stiles came back a while later Elijah was standing just outside the booth with his coat on.  Stiles offered him a final high-five and told him to, “ _Keep rocking the hawk so awesomely_.”  Then he turned to Derek who looked…he had adopted the same mischievous look his son had worn for most of the evening.

“So, Stiles, we’re going to the zoo this weekend.  You should come.”

“I…”  Again Stiles opened his mouth, but couldn’t seem to make a sound.

“My card’s in there with my cell number,” he said as he handed him the folder with the check and payment, “give me a call if you want to join us.”

Derek then gathered his work and his son and headed for the exit.  “Think he’ll call?” he asked Elijah quietly when they got to the door.

Elijah looked back at Stiles who was holding Derek’s business car with a huge grin on his face.  “Definitely!”

Derek smiled, “Good work pup.”


End file.
